


someone get bruce some glasses because he did not see that coming

by challaudaku



Series: fics based on bathroom walls [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, based off of a different fic, bruce is smol, stan bathroom walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: based off ofthisau on twitter!stan bathroom walls!!!this is for yanna!!!!!! happy birthday, i hate you and you suck! also fads wanted me to tell you that she says "fuck u"thank you to fads and yani (and rainbows) for betaing





	someone get bruce some glasses because he did not see that coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkfrosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkfrosts/gifts).



> based off of [this](https://twitter.com/candlelght/status/1033845551190536192) au on twitter!   
> stan bathroom walls!!!  
> this is for yanna!!!!!! happy birthday, i hate you and you suck! also fads wanted me to tell you that she says "fuck u"  
> thank you to fads and yani (and rainbows) for betaing

Bruce is terrified on his first day back from Thanksgiving break. Loki is next to him, talking, but Bruce hardly listens. 

“I’m sure he’s sorry, you just need to talk to him,” he’s saying. Bruce thinks he makes a humming noise. His attention, however, isn’t on Loki. It’s on the rest of the school, who  _ do _ notice when Bruce and Loki walk down the hall.

They turn.

They look.

And they  _ whisper _ .

Bruce, honestly, wants to die. He wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole, blanketing him from their harsh stares. That would be better than everyone he doesn’t know gawking as he passed. 

“Hey,” a new voice says suddenly, and Bruce looks over to see Bucky Barnes walking next to them. He was the first sophomore Bruce met when he had visited the high school. They weren’t friends, per se, but they were friendly when they saw each other in school. Bucky’s best friend — and the school’s starting linebacker despite only being in tenth grade — Steve Rogers is also walking alongside them. He shoots Bruce a smile. 

“Hi,” Bruce makes himself say. He’s surprised by how dry his mouth is. It’s probably from lack of use — he couldn’t make himself say anything the entire weekend.

When they pass someone who sees Bruce and quickly turns to whisper something to his friend, Bruce looks back down at the floor. He shouldn’t have shown up to school, but he also wouldn’t be able to make himself explain why to his grandmother.

On his left, Loki squeezes his arm comfortingly. Bruce continues to walk, but Loki tightens his grip so he pauses and looks up to see that Steve’s stopped, causing Bucky to halt also. 

Slowly, Steve turns around and, in three steps, is staring down the guy who whispered something earlier. Bruce recognizes the guy as a member of the football team, Brock something-or-other. They’re both well built, muscular-wise, but Steve has a solid two inches on him, and Brock cowers.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says, deadly calm, “do you want to say that again?”

“It wasn’t even about you big guy,” Brock tries to reason, giving Steve a nervous smile and putting a hand on his chest. 

“Yeah,” Steve replies , his hand forming a fist and drawing his arm back. “It was about my friend Bruce, though.”

Bruce didn’t even hear what Brock said, but his heart swells when he realizes that Steve is about to get into a fight on his behalf.

And then he realizes that — oh shit — Steve is about to get into a  _ fight  _ on his behalf.

Before Bruce can do anything, Bucky steps forward and grabs the arm that Steve was about to punch Brock with. “Steve,” he says softly. 

Steve backs down, still seething and glaring at Brock.

“Yeah, Rogers,” Brock taunts, confident now that Steve’s not threatening to punch him. “Why are you hanging out with a f —”

Before Brock even gets a chance to finish his sentence, Bucky take Steve’s face in his hands and kisses him for one, two, three seconds. When they part, Steve looks at Bucky with eyes containing adoration and love.

“What —” Bruce says, because this is  _ not _ how he thought his morning would go. He expected bullying and slurs, ridicules from classmates he had never once uttered a word to. Steve and Bucky not only defending him but coming out was far from the visions he imagined on how the day would pass. 

Inconceivable to him, he didn’t expect one of the star players of the football team to be kissing another guy in the middle of the hallway.

“Oh,” says Loki quietly, which throws Bruce off because Loki always knows everything.

“If you want to bully Bruce for being gay,” Bucky starts, holding up his hand, intricately locked with Steve’s, “take it out on me instead. I’m gay as fuck. I’m also going to get way further in life than you, Rumlow,” he declares, voice dripping with disgust. “Please talk to me again when I’m sitting in my mansion with my PhDs.”

“Yeah,” Steve breathes, an echo in Bucky’s big statement. “What he said.”

Bucky glances back at Bruce, relief painting his skin crimson, and Bruce feels a surge of gratitude towards him. 

Maybe school won’t be hell after all.

 


End file.
